Lifters in rotary kilns have been known for many years; see U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,597 to Thomas A. Edison. However, improvements continue to be made in these devices and the method of forming them; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,099 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,965.
One of the problems which occurs with such refractory lifters is that they disintegrate prematurely, both by spalling away of the inner face of the lifter and also by cracking off of the lifter at a point between the inner end of the lifter and the plane of the inner surface of the surrounding refractory lining.
The present invention, which concerns the structure and location of anchors used to reinforce refractory lifters and attach them to the metal shell of the kiln, is directed to a solution of this problem of premature disintegration.